Zoo Praha
Der Zoo Praha (deutsch: Zoo Prag) ist der Zoo der tschechischen Hauptstadt Prag, gelegen im Stadtbezirk Troja an der Moldau. Der Zoo wurde wurde 1931 nach längeren Vorplanungen auf dem Gelände in Troja errichtet. Er verfügt über 42 ha für Tier- und Besucheranlage und gilt als groß und weitläufig. Ende 2010 gab es 672 Arten mit 4422 Einzeltieren, davon 1051 Säugetiere (in 171 Arten). Eine der größeren Anlagen ist die Afrika-Savanne mit Zebras, Antilopen, Giraffen und Strauße. Zwischen 2003 und 2004 wurde ein Haus für den "Indonesischen Dschungel" errichtetBEZEICHNUNG: ZOO PRAHA - AUFBAU DES PAVILLONS DSCHUNGEL VON INDONESIEN, auf www.brema.cz. In der Geschichte ist die Rettung der Przewalski-Pferdes herauszuheben, das im Zoo gezüchtet wurde. Besonders in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde der Zoo bei der Überschwemmung der Anlagen im August 2002, bei der über 100 Tiere ums Leben kamen und viele evakuiert werden mussten. Eine neue Anlage für Elefanten, Flusspferde und Antilopen wurde Ende April 2012 eröffnet. Elefantenhaltung im Zoo Praha Zwei Jahre nach der Eröffnung, im Jahr 1933, kam der erste Elefant in den Zoo Prag. Die erste Anlage, die heute nicht mehr existiert und früher auf dem Gelände der Mandschuren-Kraniche in der Nähe des unteren Eingang stand, wurde von 1933 bis 1971 für die Elefantenhaltung genutzt. 1971 war ein neues Haus für große Säugetiere errichtet worden, wo seitdem neben Flusspferden die Elefanten derzeit leben. Eine neue Anlage wird derzeit gebaut. 'Der erste Elefant: Baby' Der erste Elefant im Zoo Prag war ein bei seiner Ankunft 15 Monate alter Asiatischer Elefantenbulle, der bis 1951 im Zoo lebte, vorwiegend allein. Dieses Bullkalb stammte aus Sri Lanka und wurde Baby genannt. Anfangs war der von Hagenbeck vermittelte Bulle 125 cm hoch und wog 400 kg. Nach einem Jahr Aufenthalt hatte er ein Gewicht von 974 kg und eine Größe von 160 cm. Die Stoßzähne waren 1934 10 und 10,5 cm lang. 1937 brach er sich den rechten Stoßzahn ab. 1951 wurde Baby an das Zoozentrum Moskau verkauft und verließ am 28.08.1951 den Zoo. Von Moskau aus soll er später nach Kiew gereist sein. 'Die ersten Elefantenkühe: Jumba und Duňa' Wenige Monate vor Babys Abgabe erhielt der Zoo Prag eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh hinzu, die am 08.03.1951 im Zoo eintraf. Jumba war von der Firma Mohr aus Ulm importiert worden. Sie wurde allerdings von Baby getrennt gehalten. sie wog bei Ankunft 800 kg. Allerdings starb sie bereits nach über zwei Jahren am 14.07.1953, vermutlich an einer erhöhten Fütterung mit Zucker. Auch Jumba hatte für kurze Zeit eine Gefährtin neben sich. Am 18.12.1952 kam von der wiederum deutschen Tierhandelsfirma Ruhe die Asiatin Duňa nach Prag, die für 19.000 DM gekauft worden war. Sie sollte damals dreieinhalb Jahre alt gewesen sein, was von anderen bestritten wird. Ihre Herkunft ist nicht bekannt, sie soll zuvor bei einem französischen Zirkus gelebt haben. Duňa wurde wie Baby an das Zoozentrum Moskau verkauft und soll ebenfalls später nach Kiew gegangen sein. 'Der erste Afrikanische Elefant: Petr' Der erste Afrikanische Elefant war der junge Bulle Petr. Er stammte aus Tanganjika und wurde wie Baby von Hagenbeck erworben. Bei seiner Ankunft am 11.05.1953 war er drei Jahre alt. Er wurde zusammen mit Duňa im Zoo trainiert, bis er gefährlich wurde. Mehrmals brach er sich die Stoßzähne, was zu schwierigen Komplikationen führte, die nicht so einfach zu behandeln waren. Schließlich wurde entschieden, Petr zur besseren Haltung an den Zoo Ostrava abzugeben. Bei der Verladung brach erneut ein Stoßzahn. Am 28.07.1965 reiste er nach Ostrava, wo er am 05.01.1968 nach ständigen gesundheitlichen Problemen wegen der Stoßzahnwunden starb. Laut Obduktion starb er an mehrfachen Organschäden. 'Ein vietnamesisches Geschenk: Pepik' Im Alter von nur wenigen Monaten kam am 25.06.1956 der Asiatische Bulle Pepik aus Vietnam als Geschenk der vietnamesischen Regierung in den Zoo Prag. Er wurde in einer provisorischen Unterkunft, einer Holzbaracke, im oberen Teil des Zoos untergebracht. Damit hielt der Zoo für einige Zeit zwei Elefantenbullen verschiedener Art. Pepik starb im Januar 1964 nach einem Sturz in den Trockengraben. Nach seinem Tod gab es eine kurze Unterbrechung der Elefantenhaltung im Zoo Prag. 'Ein Neubeginn: Gulab und Svádhín' Am 05.06.1966 traf aus Indien die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Gulab im Zoo Prag ein. Sie traf nach lange Reise vom Hafen Rijeka (heute Kroatien) als Geschenk eines Handelspartners mit der Tschechoslowakei aus Neu-Delhi, Mr Sharma, ein. Sie wurde im Haus des Händlers als Tochter einer Arbeitselefantin geboren, von der sie die Sturheit geerbt haben soll. Gulab lebt bis heute im Zoo und ist nicht nur die älteste Bewohnerin, sondern auch die mit dem längsten Aufenthalt dort. Gulab erhielt am 28.11.1968 zunächst Gesellschaft von dem Asiatischen Bullkalb Svádhín†, das mit neun Monaten im Zoo eintraf von einer Handelsfirma aus der Schweiz. Svádhín† erhielt in einer feierlichen Taufe mit dem indischen Botschafter seinen Namen. Er war viel mit Gulab auf der Anlage unterwegs und wegen seiner Gefräßigkeit eher übergewichtig. Wegen seines überhöhten Appetits kam er auch schon bald zu Tode. Er fraß zuviel von dem Granulatfutter und starb am 13.03.1970 an einer Salzvergiftung. 'Ein zweiter Afrikaner: Petr II.' Nach dem ersten Petr† kam am 16.07.1969 im Rahmen der Werbekampagne einer Schweizer Firma in Zürich aus dem Krüger-Nationalpark aus Südafrika der zweite Peter: Petr II†. Er war bei Ankunft ebenfalls noch ein Kalb. Zunächst wurde er trainiert und durch den Zoo und an der Moldau herumgeführt, wurde mit zunehmendem Alter bullengemäß schwieriger zu handhaben. Am 15.03.1977 griff er einen Elefantenpfleger an und tötete ihn. Daraufhin wurde er noch am selben Tag selbst getötet. 'Die ersten Afrikanischen Elefantenkühe: Sabi† und Arba†' In den Jahren 1970 bis 1972 kamen fünf weitere Elefanten in den Zoo Prag. Zunächst kam am 06.08.1970 die Afrikanerin Sabi† nach Prag, die von dem niederländischen Tierhändler van den Brink gekauft worden war. Sie stammte wie Petr II†. aus dem Krüger-Nationalpark und reiste vom Zoo Dvůr Králové aus nach Praha. Ihr Name stammt von einem Fluss im südafrikanischen Schutzgebiet. Sabi† wurde 2004 an den französischen Zoo de La Flèche abgegeben, wo sie bereits im Folgejahr nach einer Attacke ihrer Artgenossin Katka, die ebenfalls im Zoo Dvůr Králové gelebt hatte, ums Leben kam. Sie war die erste Afrikanerin in Prag und zugleich die bisher letzte. Eine weitere Afrikanische Elefantenkuh war Arba†, die aus dem Südteil Äthiopiens stammte und daher einen Namen der dort lebenden Galla trug. Sie traf am 14.04.1971 in Prag ein. Auch Arba† lebte zuvor kurzzeitig in Dvůr Králové. Sie wog mit drei Jahren bei Ankunft in Praha 700 kg. Sie lebte zwölf Jahre im Zoo, ehe sie am 09.08.1983 dort starb. 'Ein Asiatisches Elefanten"paar": Sundari† und Kadira†' Am 19.09.1971 traf ein Paar Asiatischer Elefanten in Prag ein, das ein Geschenk der Premierministerin Bandaranaike von Sri Lanka aus Anlass des 40jährigen Zoobestehens war. Die Kuh Sundari† war bei Ankunft elf Jahre alt, der Bulle Kadira† hingegen erst zwei. Sie waren von Colombo aus mit dem Schiff nach Hamburg gereist und hatten von dort die dreitägige Reise mit dem Zug nach Prag angetreten. Ihr Mahout blieb noch zwei Monate im Zoo. Sundari† war ein Wildfang und am 01.09.1962 in den Zoo von Colombo gebracht worden, von wo aus sie etwa neun Jahre später auf die Reise ging. Im Zoo Prag lebte sie bis sie zum 17.08.1981, dem Tag, als sie an Herzversagen starb. Kadira† war ebenfals in der Wildnis geboren und kam ebenso als Kalb in den Zoo in Colombo. In Prag zeigte er auch mit fortschreitendem Alter Aggressionen gegen die Pfleger und wurde daher getrennt von den Kühen gehalten. Er ist ein Opfer der Flutkatastrophe von 2002, als seine Anlage überschwemmt wurde. Als nach einigen Tagen die Gefahr bestand, dass er wegen der Flut seine Anlage frei verlassen konnte, wurde er am 13.08.2002 vom Zoodirektor erschossen. 'Der erste (und einzige) Waldelefant: Jimbo†' Aus dem Zoo de Vicennes in Paris übernahm der Zoo Prag am 27.10.1972 den Afrikanischen Waldelefanten Jimbo†, einem der wenige Exemplaren dieser Art in europäischen Zoos und auch dem ersten in einem Zoo Osteuropas. Jimbo† stammte aus Gabun, wo er 1969 geboren worden war, und lebte seit dem 30.06.1970 in Paris. Bei Ankunft in Prag war er 150 cm hoch und seine Stoßzähne hatten eine Länge von 22 (links) bzw. 23 (rechts) cm. Bald danach brach er sich den linken Stoßzahn, so dass er lange an dem Bruch behandelt werden musste. Jimbo† starb auch schon wenige Jahre nach seiner Ankunft am 27.07.1976 an degenerierten Organen wie den Nieren und dem Herzmuskel. 'Verstärkung der Asiatischen Kühe: Shanti und Praya' Im Jahr 1977 kam die Asiatin Shanti nach Prag. Dort war sie zunächst eingesetzt für die Filmarbeiten der TV-Serie "Pan Tau", die auch in Deutschland gezeigt wurde. Sie spielt darin, entsprechend ihrem Alter, das Elefantenkalb Bimbo. Shanti stammt aus Assam (Indien) und kam mit sechzehn Monaten nach den Filmarbeiten in den Zoo Prag, wo sie bis heute lebt. Mit ihrer Ankunft war die Hoffnung auf den Beginn der Elefantenzucht in Prag verbunden, die sich aber nicht erfüllt nach. Sehr viel später kam Praya aus dem Zoo Münster, wo sie wegen ihres "schwierigen" Charakters unter den Kühe isoliert gewesen sein soll, nach Prag. Sie traf am 16.09.2003 dort ein. Sie war etwa in Shantis Alter. Mit der ungefähr gleichzeitigen Ankunft eines weiteren Bullen war ebenfalls der Gedanke an Fortpflanzung für Praya verbunden. Allerdings stellte sich auch bei ihr kein Nachwuchs ein. So wurde sie bereits im Jahr 2005 wieder abgegeben und ging in den Zoo Amiens (Frankreich), wo sie seitdem Gesellschafterin von Jana ist, beide leben seit dem 6.12.2017 in Pairi Daiza, Belgien. Somit lebten Gulab und Shanti für einige Jahre zu zweit auf der Kuhanlage. 'Bullenersatz: Naing Thein und Mekong' Nach dem Tod von Kadira† wurde nach einem Bullen gesucht, der für die Zucht mit den beiden jüngeren Asiatinnen Shanti und Praya zusammengebracht werden sollte. Bei der ersten Wahl handelte es sich um den erfolgreichen Zuchtbullen Naing Thein aus dem Zoo Emmen, der dort fünfzehn Kälber gezeugt hatte. Er wurde auch mit diesen zusammengeführt und deckte sie. Obwohl es also zum ersten Mal im Zoo Prag zur Paarung von Elefanten kam (trotz der Haltung von Elefanten beiderlei Geschlechts), wurden weder von Shanti noch von Praya Kälber geboren. Da die Haltung in Prag für Naing Thein also in der Zucht nicht weiterführte, wurde im November 2009 ein Bullentausch mit dem Zoo Leipzig vollführt, wo der Alt-Emmener Bulle zwei Kühe deckte, deren Kälber für Frühjahr 2012 erwartet wurden. Im Gegenzug zu Naing Thein kam der langjährige Leipziger Bulle Mekong nach Prag, der aus Vietnam stammt und in den Jahren in Leipzig ein einziges Kalb gezeugt hat (Voi Nam). Zusammen mit den inzwischen älteren Kühen gab es für ihn auch keine Gelegenheit zur Zucht. Er lebt auf einer eigenen Anlage im Zoo Prag. 'Neubau und Gruppenerweiterung' Ende April 2012 wurde das neue Elefantenhaus eröffnet. Der Umzug der Elefanten brauchte zwei Tage. Am 24.04.2012 zogen Gulab und Shanti in ihre neue Unterkunft um und standen zunächst während ihrer Eingewöhnung in die neue Umgebung unter Beobachtung. Später folgte Mekong in den eigenen neuen Bullentrakt. Mit der Neueröffnung sollte es auch eine Erweiterung der Kuhgruppe im Zoo geben. In den Niederlanden wurde berichtet, dass die dortige Asiatin Douanita zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Tonya† in den Zoo Prag überführt werden sollte, weil sie dauerhaft Rangstreitigkeiten mit der dortigen Matriarchin Irma austrug. Zudem sollte Douanita trächtig sein und für Anfang 2013 ein Kalb erwarten. Ihre ältere Tochter Trong Nhi hingegen blieb in Blijdorp und wurde damit von ihrer Mutter getrennt. Die trächtige Douanita und Tonya† trafen am 09.05.2012 im Zoo Prag ein und gewöhnten sich zunächst ein, ehe sie mit den beiden älteren Kühen zusammengebracht wurden. Nach den Meldungen über Douanita sollen in Zukunft auch weitere jüngere Elefanten im Zoo Prag leben. So wurde Anfang Oktober 2012 bekannt, dass zwei jüngere Kühe aus Sri Lanka, Janita und Tamara, bereits am 06.10.2012 im Zoo Prag eintreffen sollten. Dabei galten die beiden Kühe als Geschenk Sri Lankas an die Tschechische RepublikDvě slonice ze Srí Lanky, auf www.zoopraha.cz. Die in der Waisenstation Pinnawala geborenen jungen Kühe Janita und Tamara trafen am frühen Morgen des 07.10.2012 im Zoo Prag ein, wo sie zunächst in Quarantäne gehalten werdenSlonice ze Srí Lanky dorazily do Prahy, čeká je v zoo 30denní karanténa, auf cestovani.eurozpravy.cz. 'Zuchterfolge mit der neuen Gruppe' Douanita brachte am 11.02.2013 das Kuhkalb Sita zur Welt. Der Vater des Kalbes ist der Bulle Timber. Am 06.03.2013 wurden Tamara und Janita nach ihrer Quarantänezeit in das neue Elefantenhaus überführt. Bereits am 11.03.2013 wurden sie auch mit Gulab, Douanita (Donna), Tonya und dem Neugeborenen zusammengebracht. Nach Zooangaben sollen sich die Kühe gut verstanden haben. Am 30.03.2013 war die öffentliche Einweihung der neuen Elefanten- und Flusspferdanlage ("Tal der Elefanten") vorgesehen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurde auch der Name von Douanitas jüngstem Nachwuchs bekanntgegeben, der Sita genannt wurde. Mitte August 2013 wurde der Bulle Mekong erstmals mit der Gruppe der zuchtfähigen Kühe zusammengebracht, die aus der Familie von Douanita und den jungen Kühen aus Sri Lanka (Janita und Tamara) besteht. Am 17.12.2013 starb nach kurzer Krankheit durch E. coli Bakterien Douanitas Tochter Tonya im Zoo Prag. Da der Bulle Mekong die Erwartungen des Zoos im Blick auf die Zucht mit den Kühen nicht erfüllte, wurde der erfahrene Zuchtbulle Ankhor aus dem Tierpark Berlin nach Prag geholt, der am 13.08.2014 dort eintraf und nun den erhofften Nachwuchs bringen soll. Vorerst sollen demnach auch zwei Bullen im Zoo leben, bis eine Entscheidung über den Verbleib von Mekong getroffen wurde. Zunächst hatte sich der Zoo anscheinend Hoffnung auf den Bullen Calvin† aus dem Zoo Ostrava als Ersatz für Mekong gemacht. Am 03.12.2014 hat Mekong den Prager Zoo in Richtung Artis-Zoo Amsterdam verlassen. Vorher hat er aber doch noch die Kuh Janita gedeckt. Beider Nachwuchs kam am 05.04.2016 zur Welt, ein kleiner Bulle, der im Juni 2016 auf den Namen Maxmilian getauft wurde. Am 07.10.2016 wurde ein weiterer Bulle geboren. Sein Vater ist der Bulle Ankhor und seine Mutter die Kuh Tamara. Somit sind alle Kälber in der Prager Herde nicht miteinander verwandt. Am 27.12.16 wurde der kleine Bulle auf den Namen Rudolf (Rudi) getauft. 'Abgabe von Douanita und Sita nach Osnabrück' Aufgrund von Rangstreitigkeiten unter den nichtverwandten Müttern und Angriffen von Douanita auf Tamara und Shanti konnten Douanita und Sita im Laufe des Jahres 2016 nicht mehr mit den anderen Kühen zusammen gehalten werden. Es wurde mit dem EEP nach einer Lösung gesucht, Douanita und Sita an eine andere Haltung abzugeben. Mit dem Zoo Osnabrück, der eine neue Zucht mit asiatischen Elefanten beginnen möchte, wurde eine geeignete Einrichtung gefunden. Douanita soll dort ihre Rolle als Leitkuh in einem neuen Zuhause ausleben können. Sie wird trächtig zum Zoo Osnabrück reisen und von Sita begleitet, damit Mutter und Tochter nicht getrennt werden müssen. Der Umzug ist für März 2017 geplant. In Osnabrück werden beide dann auf den Zuchtbullen Luka treffen. Am ersten Märzwochenende 2017 konnten sich die Zoobesucher von ihnen verabschieden, insbesondere von Sita, dem ersten in Prag geborenen Elefanten. Beide traten dann am 07.03.2017 ihre Reise nach Osnabrück an. Dort wurde am 4.Juli 2017 der in Prag von Ankhor gezeugte Bulle Minh-Tan geboren. Weblinks *Homepage des Zoos auf www.zoopraha.cz. *Sloni v Zoo Praha, Informationen des Zoos Prags über den aktuellen Elefantenbestand auf www.zoopraha.cz. *Zoo Prag, Artikel der deutschen Wikipedia. *Prager Zoo feiert 80. Geburtstag, Artikel auf www.radio.cz. *Zoo Prag, Kurzinformation zum Zoo auf www.turistik.eu. *Zoo Prag 23.09.2011, Bericht eines Zoobesuchts auf fruehlingsstern.over-blog.de. *Sloni v Zoo Praha, Bericht über die Elefanten im Zoo Prag seit 1933 auf www.zoopraha.cz. *Zoo Prag, Bericht über die Prager Elefanten auf www.elefanten-fan.de. *All elephants at Prague Zoo (Zoo Praha) in Czech Republic, Bestandsübersicht auf www.elephant.se. *Sloni v ČR a SR - ZOO Praha, Grunddaten zu den aktuellen Elefanten mit Fotos auf www.choboti.cz. *Sloni v ČR a SR - Historie chovu, historische Übersicht über Elefanten in tschechischen und slowakischen Zoos ebenfalls auf www.choboti.cz. *[http://www.asianelephant.net/praha/praha.htm Asian elephants at the Zoological Garden Praha, Fotos mit Übersicht der Asiatischen Elefanten in Prag auf www.asianelephant.net]. *Sloni pražské zoo se přestěhovali do nového areálu, Artikel zur Überführung der Prager Elefanten ins neue Elefantenhaus auf relax.lidovky.cz. *Douanita moet Blijdorp verlaten, Bericht zur bevorstehenden Überführung von Douanita und Tonya nach Prag auf www.dichtbij.nl. *Tamara a Janita v Údolí slonů, Kurznachricht von der Überführung Tamaras und Janitas ins neue Elefantenhaus ("Elefanten-Tal") auf www.zoopraha.cz. *Tamara a Janita: Setkání s pražskými slony, Fotos von der Zusammenführung der verschiedenen Kuhgruppen in Prag auf www.facebook.com. *Prager Zoo eröffnet neues Elefantenareal, Informationen von Radio Prag zum neuen "Elefantental" auf www.radio.cz. *Zoo Praha: Sloní samec Mekong se stává pánem stáda, Bericht über die Zuführung von Mekong zu den Kühen auf tn.nova.cz. *Přímý přenos z Údolí slonů, Webcams der Prager Elefantenanlage auf tn.nova.cz. *VIDEO: Do Prahy přijel nový slon. Mekonga vystřídá Ankhor z berlínské zoo, Bericht zur Ankunft von Ankhor in Prag auf www.metro.cz. *Mitteilung zur Geburt von Maximilian. *Informationen zur geplanten Abgabe von Douanita und Sita. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zoo